NND Translation Dictionary
When trying to look for information in Nico Nico Douga video descriptions, Here are some common phrases to look out for on the page. English = Video Titles 踊ってみた (odottemita) = I tried to dance / Danced It オリジナル振付 (originaru furitsuke) = Original Choreography Video Descriptions 音源本家様 (ongen honke sama) = Original song source 使用音源様 (shiyō ongen sama) = Song source 振付本家様 (furitsuke honke sama) = Choreography source The original song source is credited if a dancer used a different cover of a song for their video. The description will normally credit both the original song and the song cover used in the video. 撮影 (satsuei) = Shooting 編集 (henshū) = Editing エンコ (enko) = Encoder 撮影 (satsuei) = Filming 振付 (furitsuke) = Choreography 衣装 (ishō) = Costumes / Outfits Always check uploader's rules for reprinting videos. A user will usually include this information in either the bottom of the video description and/or their NND page description. Most "do not reprint" messages will have a "※" symbol in front of it and will sometimes be in red font so that it stands out. There are various ways to word a "do not reprint" message. Common phrases are: 転載 禁止 (tensai kinshi) = Reproduction Prohibited 無断 転載 (mudan tensai) = Reproduction Unauthorized |-| Español = Títulos de Vídeo 踊ってみた (odottemita) = Traté de bailar オリジナル振付 (originaru furitsuke) = Coreografía Original Descripción de Vídeo 音源本家様 (ongen honke sama) = fuente canción original 使用音源様 (shiyō ongen sama) = fuente canción 振付本家様 (furitsuke honke sama) = fuente coreografía La fuente canción original se acredita si una bailarina utiliza una portada diferente de una canción para su video. La descripción será normalmente acreditar tanto la canción original y la cubierta canción utilizada en el video. 撮影 (satsuei) = rodaje 編集 (henshū) = edición エンコ (enko) = codificador カメラ係 (kamera gakari) = configuración de la cámara 振付 (furitsuke) = coreografía 衣装 (ishō) = trajes Compruebe siempre las reglas de Uploader para reimprimir vídeos. Un usuario suele incluir esta información ya sea en la parte inferior de la descripción del video y/o la descripción de su página NND. La mayoría de los mensajes "no reimprimir" tendrán un símbolo "※" delante de ella y en ocasiones serán en fuente roja para que se destaca. Hay varias maneras a la palabra un "no reimprimir" mensaje. Frases comunes son: ' '転載 禁止 (tensai kinshi) = se Prohibe Reproducción 無断 転載 (mudan tensai) = La reproducción no autorizada |-| Français = Titres Vidéo 踊ってみた (odottemita) = J'ai essayé de danser オリジナル振付 (originaru furitsuke) = Chorégraphie originale Descriptions Vidéo 音源本家様 (ongen honke sama) = Source originale de la chanson 使用音源様 (shiyō ongen sama) = Source de la chanson 振付本家様 (furitsuke honke sama) = Source de la chorégraphie La source originale d'une chanson est créditée si un danseur utilise une reprise d'une chanson pour leur vidéo. La description crédite normalement à la fois la chanson originale et la reprise de la chanson utilisée dans la vidéo. 撮影 (satsuei) = Tournage 編集 (henshū) = Edition エンコ (enko) = Codeur カメラ係 (kamera gakari) = Configuration de la caméra 振付 (furitsuke) = Chorégraphie 衣装 (ishō) = Costumes Toujours vérifier les règles de réimpression, reproduction avant de mettre en ligne des vidéos. Un utilisateur inclue généralement cette information soit au bas de la description de la vidéo et/ou dans la description de leur page NND. La plupart des messages "Ne pas réimprimer, reproduire " seront précédés du symbole "※" et seront parfois écrits avec une police de caractère rouge de sorte que cela se démarque. Il y a diverses façons de formuler le message "ne pas réimprimer, reproduire". Quelques phrases courantes: 転載 禁止 (tensai kinshi) = reproduction interdite 無断 転載 (mudan tensai) = reproduction non-autorisée Category:Resource